Christopher Moltisanti
Christopher Moltisanti Had a very unhappy Childhood As his Mother Joanne Was an alcoholic,his father Dickie Spent most of Christopher,s Childhood in prison before his Murder. Dickie,s friend Tony Soprano Felt a responsibility to take care of Christopher due to his friendship With His Father and trained Christopher in the business of organized Crime,affectionately referring to him as His nephew.Christopher Was desperate for attention and Tony,s approaval.He assisted Tony in laying a beating on Alex Mahaffey Who was in debt to Tony,s friend Hesh Rabkin.Christopher made his bones When he killed Emil Kolar to settle a dispute the family Was having over the triborough towers garbage routes.another instance of Christopher,s early Criminal activity Was when he and his friend Brendan Filone began stealing from Conley trucking bringing them into Conflict With Tony,s Uncle Junior Who was hired to protect them.the men were forced to pay restitution but felt disrespected and planned another highjacking.Even though Christopher decided to back out Brendan went through with it and accidentally caused the death of a truck driver. Junior Was angered that His authority had been flouted,having Brendan Killed by Mikey Palmice and arranging a mock execution for Christopher. Christopher Was upset by Brendan,s death and wanted revenge but Tony sought resolution With Junior by allowing his Uncle to think he was in control Which would make him a useful "lightning rod for the FBI" While still allowing Tony to control the family. Christopher Was haunted by nightmares of Emil,worried the cops would find his body Which gave him feelings of depression,Chris was also Upset by the lack of media coverage on him.While performing an errand for Tony at the bakery Christopher took out his anger on the clerk by shooting him in the foot.When Paulie Gualtieri learned of this He visited Christopher and did his best to comfort him over his problems.after learning about the situation Tony Initally responded with anger lecturing Christopher and accusing him of being suicidal,but relented making a genuine effort to have Christopher discuss his feelings Which Was met with bemusement and derision.When Christopher Saw a newspaper mentioning him his mood seemed to improve as he finally getting regonition.Christopher assisted Silvio Dante in executing suspected traitor Jimmy Altieri.During Tony,s brief War With Junior Christopher Was finally able to avenge Brendan,s death When he and Paulie Killed Mikey. Tony put Christopher in charge of the Family,s dump and pump scam.During this operation Christopher,s subordinates Were Sean Gismonte and Matthew Bevilaqua.Christopher had also been dating Richie Aprile,s Neice Adrianna La Cerva and had earned Richie,s ire with his physical attacks on Adrianna though Richie Would have been fine with it,had the two been married.though technically only an associate Christopher Was still among the most trusted in Tony,s inner Circle as shown by how he was chosen along With Paulie and Silvio to accompany Tony on their trip to Italy .In spite of his relationship Christopher spent most of his time there sleeping With Prostituites. Christopher also signed up for acting class but then he got too emotional When he was reminded of his father and physically took out his aggression on his acting Partner.through his cousin,s girlfriend Amy Christopher Met Jon Favreau and told him a story about an encounter between a gangster and a transexual. Christopher also developed a close relationship With Amy and began sleeping With her.after learning Jon Stole his idea and that Amy had used him he cut off all ties with her.Christopher,s attempts to Exspirement in Film Making did not last long as Tony demanded he fully dedicate himself to the organization and if he didn,t Tony never wanted to see him again.thinking it over Christopher Chose to stay as one of Tony,s subordinates.Bevilaqua and Gismonte Wanted respect ,attempting to earn Richie,s approval With an attempt on Christopher,s life.Christopher Was able to kill Gismonte in self defense and Bevilaqua Fled from the scene,never the less Christopher Was very wounded by the shooting and had to stay in the hospital.Furious over the shooting Tony tracked Bevilaqua down and personally took his life himself.after his recovery Christopher Was called on by Tony to dispose of Richie,s body.Christopher Was ecstatic When Tony arranged for him to be made however this did have it,s down sides as it caused a jealous Paulie to sour on their friendship and begin bullying him by subjecting him to random wire searches.after getting into debt With Paulie Christopher payed him back from money he made by doing a heigst With Jackie Aprile Jr. this upset Tony as he,d promised Jackie Sr to keep his son out of the mob.When Adrianna quit her job at Vesuvio her boss Artie Bucco drunkenly confronted Christopher.the situation could have ended very badly as Christopher attempted to stab Artie in the eye With a fork however Tony Sent Christopher outside and sternly Warned Artie that he he could never act on his romantic feelings toward Adrianna.Following Jackie Jr,s robbery of Eugene Pontecrovo,s Card game Christopher expressed his desire to see the boy dead ,Tony then intimated that he wanted to spare Jackie Jr causing Christopher to accuse him of only following the rules when it suits him and claiming to no longer love him.Tony became aggravated ,grabbing Christopher and demanding that he be given respect.though Jackie Jr Was killed by the organization. This never the less caused a strain on the relationship between Uncle and nephew.Tony Made his nephew his main contact through criminal dealings to insulate himself from prosecution and instructed Christopher to kill detective Barry Haydu Who Tony Claimed Was Dickie,s Killer.though it,s not certain if Tony Was telling the truth Christopher Carried out the hit on Haydn after this Christopher felt indebted to his Uncle Which had been Tony,s plan.When Tony plotted the assassination of Johnny Sack he sent Christopher and Silvio Dante to contract the atwell avenue boys However this turned out to be inconsequential as Tony canceled the hit.Christopher,s drug addiction began spiralling out of control.when he was called on to dispose of Ralph Cifaretto,s body Christopher was high Which did not go unnoticed by Tony.after he inflicted a seriously bad beating on Adrianna Tony arranged an intervention for his nephew.When Adrianna revealed that Christopher had Killed their dog Tony became enraged.Christopher began insulting Tony,Silvio and the other people in the room.this prompted Paulie,Silvio and the others to lay a violent beating on Christopher.Tony forced his nephew into re hab and arranged For Patsy Parisi to Kill him if he attempted to leave the clinic.Murder was unnecessary as Christopher successfully graduated rehab.Tony entrusted Christopher with organizing the hit on Carmine Lupertazzi due to their disputes over the HUD Scam.When Tony and Carmine reached an understanding Christopher had Benny Fazio and Petey La Rossa Murder the hired help.Christopher heard false rumours that Adrianna had performed oral sex on Tony though they were only false due to Tony,s lack of opportunity caused by a car crash. .responding angrily to this Christopher fell off the wagon and once again assaulted Adrianna.Christopher Pulled a gun on Tony in The Bada Bing.because of this Tony Was prepared to kill his nephew but their cousin Tony Blundetto Stepped in and saved his life by arranging a meeting With the doctor who treated Adrianna after the car crash To explain both passengers must have been upright and in their seatbelts when the accident to occurred. Following this Christopher Made peace With Tony.traveling to his Uncle Pat Blundetto,s farm,Christopher remembered being bullied by his cousins and history would seem to repeat itself When the Two Tonys ribbed on him over his addictions.after Finding out that Adrianna had been providing The FBI With information he informed his Uncle Who then had Silvio take her out into the Woods and Kill her.Tony found his nephew smoking heroin,Christopher claimed he was doing it because of the pain for losing Adrianna,however Tony had Little sympathy,losing his temper and assaulting his nephew.In the midst of their recent family problems Blundetto had Caused tension between Tony and The Lupertazzi Crime Family by murdering Phil Leotardo,s brother Billy.Worried Phil Would target his relatives to Make him give Up Blundetto Tony Sent Christopher into hiding.Christopher Would witness Phil threatening his Mother which prompted him to move his location.after Tony took Blundetto,s life to placate Phil he instructed Christopher to burry him. Christopher continued to be an useful asset to Tony Who used him to help organize the Sensitive hit on Rusty Millio as a favor to Johnny Sack.When Vito Spatafore Was outed as a Homosexual Christopher Was among the many disgusted by his conduct an offered to take Vito out himself.after imperegnating Kelly Lombardo Christopher impulsively decided to Marry her.Christopher,s drug addiction,Adrianna,s death and Christopher,s production of the film cleaver Which He based on the Tony and Adrianna incident caused a permenant rift between them Which Was clear When Tony began grooming Bobby Baccala to be his sucscessor.Christopher relapsed When Paulie not only Made wisecracks at him but his daughter ,causing the other gangsters including Tony to laugh. While Venting to to his friend "Jt Dolan" he got irritated when JT made explicit mention of his mention in the Mafia and shot him dead. While high Christopher Crashed Whie driving Tony Who stumbled out of the car to help Christopher and Call 911 but noticed that a branch had impaled the baby seat that Chris,s daughter Would have been sitting in,deciding that Christopher would always be a liability Tony suffocated his own nephew to death,allowing everyone to think he was killed in the crash.Tony did not feel any remorse and was angry that others did not share his feelings of relief. Category:The Sopranos Characters Category:Tragic Villain Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Protagonists Category:Protective Villain Category:Tv Show Villains Category:Mobsters